Some image processing devices are configured to, while changing colors of light sources that irradiate light onto an object such as a sheet, cause line sensors to acquire reflected light of each color from the object. Such image processing devices change colors of light sources at constant sampling intervals. Conventional image processing devices are problematic in that moire occurs due to constant sampling intervals.